


Peacefulness

by TorrieMaze



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just fluff, lots and lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorrieMaze/pseuds/TorrieMaze
Summary: Closing my eyes, I silently enjoy this little moment of tranquility as I feel my heart overflow with love for you. How could I not? You are perfect for me. I move to press my lips against yours in a kiss full of love, your soft velvety lips pliable against mine.





	Peacefulness

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Peacefulness  
> Rating: G  
> Pairing(s): Taemin X Jongin  
> Genre: Fluffy fluff  
> Summary: What happens when Jongin finally hears the words he’s been waiting for
> 
> This was written and posted on LJ and Tumblr - Now transferring my work here

Looking at your sleeping form by my side, I can’t help but think that you are where you truly belong, and it makes my heart beat faster and my lips stretch lightly into a smile. The sensation of skin against skin is divine as you draped your leg over mine. It makes me happy to see you so comfortable, cuddled up to me in your sleep. 

Burying my face in your hair, the scent of it is intoxicating, as I take in the smell that is so totally you. Deep down I know your hair smells just like mine because you used my shampoo when we took a shower earlier, but yet the fragrance seems a hundred times better when it on you. 

Closing my eyes, I silently enjoy this little moment of tranquility as I feel my heart overflow with love for you. How could I not? You are perfect for me. I move to press my lips against yours in a kiss full of love, your soft velvety lips pliable against mine. My gesture makes you stir and open your beautiful, yet sleepy, eyes, looking at me with questions in them. “Sorry, did I wake you, Taeminie?” I hear myself asking softly and you shake your head in answer before burying yourself closer to my body. 

The heat of our connected bodies is delicious and I dread the moment I shall fall asleep. But for now, I stare at the ceiling, passing my hand tenderly over your soft black hair, as your breathing evens out again, signaling that you are sleeping. Not for the first time, I realize just how well your body fits into mine, and I catch myself smiling like the in love fool that I am. 

I feel your arms pull me closer to your body, in your sleep as you mumble softly against the side of my neck. “I love you.” All my senses start tingling, as those three words send shockwaves through my system. You never have uttered those words before.

It’s been months since I have finally admitted that I love you. But not once has these words left your lips when you spoke to me. Many times I have felt heartbroken when you would only look at me with a soft smile on your lips as I waited for your reply, never giving me one. The only saving grace was the fact that you were never shy on skinship; entwining your fingers with mine as we held my hand; enfolding me closer to your body when you would embrace me; Finding little ways to touch me, even if it was just the slightest of touch. And what about the fact that your eyes would always search for me in a crowd and you would always find your way to me, no matter who was in your way or the way you get jealous when others get close to me. And, let's not forget how you would pat my ass whenever you thought no one was looking. Yet, you never told me you loved me.

Realizing I stopped breathing for a moment, I take a gulp of air and letting it out shakily, I turn to look at you and my breath get caught in my throat once again. You are looking at me. Tears sting behind my eyes as I try to squelch the hope that is rising inside at the speed of light. I don’t think I could survive the deception of you not remembering what you just told me… and so the silence stretches on as I look at you and you look at me.

“Did you hear what I said, Jongin?” It’s your voice that cuts the silence and my reaction is instantaneous. I roll you underneath me as my lips crash on yours. 

“Say it again.” I say against your lips in a pleading voice as tears, that had been stinging moments before, are now streaming down my cheeks making our shared kisses taste salty. 

Your hands reach up to my face, cupping my cheeks as you brush away the wetness from my eyes, looking at me with love, tenderness, and passion. “I love you, Jongin.” You say again, as your lips stretch into a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you enjoyed it, leave a kudos or a comment or both (both would be good)
> 
> XOXO


End file.
